In the Light of Darkness
by Fallen Angel of Hell
Summary: A series of songfics about suicide, murder, love, betrayal etc. Morbid.For those who love Draco Malfoy and enjoy the defiling of Harry Potter for the first couple at least.Not all defile Harry.
1. Tourniquet

Title: Tourniquet Summary: In the face of death Hermione reflects on why she is dying.  
  
Type: Morbid Drama  
  
Caution: Suicide Song basis/ artist: "Touniquet" Evanescence  
  
Rating: PG- 13 for violence and suicide  
  
Reviews to continue: 4  
  
**-^-**: change in the scene of flashback.  
  
**.** Flashback/End Flashback  
  
Scene change  
  
'I tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
so much more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring  
  
Crimson regret and Betrayal'  
  
Hermione Leigh Granger was alone in the seventh year girls dormitory. Her suddenly emaciated body shrouded in a crimson sheet.  
  
Nothing could be as difficult to accept than your best friend rejecting you asking him out. However that is exactly what happened to her. The rejection had been nowhere near easy and Hermione had suddenly become withdrawn from everything from friends to classes. Her grades slipped at an alarming rate.  
  
All Hermione had now was Gwen, a fellow seventh year who was a social outcast not normally seen out of company of her best friend Shannon. Naturally Hermione had believed that Gwen did not like her especially since Gwen had been particularly rude to her since the beginning of the first year.  
  
Feeling slightly sick Hermione looked over to her reflection. She was deathly pale beneath her dark undereye circles and blue tinted lips. Slowly but surely she was dying.  
  
'I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
And screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?'  
  
A small razor slipped out from beneath the sheet and fell to the floor with a thud. The strong scent of copper filled the air as dark crimson stained the already red sheets. Sitting alone on her nightstand was a potion she had made her self to end it all in case the cutting failed.  
  
All of the seventh year Gryffindors were in Hogsmede buying candies and sipping on butterbeer, all except Hermione who had finally decided her timely demise.  
  
Weakness washed over her thin and frail body seducing her to the eternal sleep. She would drift in and out of consciousness every once in a while, but would wake up to make a new cut.  
  
'My God  
  
My Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God  
  
My Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation.'  
  
All of her pain was Harry's fault and the slut he slept with. If he hadn't said he didn't want to go out with her she wouldn't be so depressed and her grades wouldn't be slipping into oblivion.  
  
**Flashback*  
  
Hermione ran out of Potions to catch up with Harry who had left without her and Ron. Nothing about him had been the same since Sirius had died and none of the changes had been good. Over a short period of time he had become a little bit too rebellious and cocky. There was a girl from Ravenclaw Sixth years that was out of classes now because she had delivered his baby early in the term. Rumor had it that two more girls from Hufflepuff each were expecting Harry's child.  
  
Not many people knew what to do with the boy who lived (again). Professor Dumbledore had begun to lose all hope that Harry would ever be a happy healthy teenaged boy though the elderly wizard did hate giving up on such an issue. Ron and Hermione refused to give up on their best friend.  
  
Slowly over the seven years Hermione had begun to fall in love with the Potter. Perhaps if she could reach him by love he would change back into the same old Harry.  
  
"Harry!" she shouted. Harry spun around.  
  
"What?" he said coldly. Hermione flinched but did not lose hope.  
  
"Do you want to go out sometime?" she asked. "You know, just the two of us?" Harry snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not interested in anything that won't put out," he said before strolling off.  
  
Hermione stood there for a long period of time feeling extremely hurt. She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see a girl from her dorm with shoulder length reddish brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Don't let him bother you Hermione," she said before holding out her hand. "I'm Gwendolyn O'Fallon. You can call me Gwen."  
  
"How could that not hurt me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well," Gwen said thoughtfully, "for one you could consider yourself lucky that he didn't say yes because if he did you may end up pregnant. He's turned into a bit of a sexual predator if you hadn't noticed. For two I can see a bit of him is still in there lost somewhere waiting for somebody to help him."  
  
"But still, I'm his best friend and he rejected me." Hermione mumbled walking away. Gwen caught up to her.  
  
"Listen to me," she said. "There's a meeting regarding Potter in the Room of Requirement tonight at seven. If you want to voice what you think you should come."  
  
**-^- **  
  
'Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or Will you forget me?'  
  
Hermione decided to take Gwen up on the invitation. At a quarter to seven Gryffindor Tower teary eyes and puffy faced. She ran into Ron just outside the Room of Requirement. Instinctively she looked down and away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked as soon as he spotted her.  
  
"I could ask you the same," she said her voice cracking mid- sentence. Ron took hold of her chin and forced her gently to look at him. Immediately he felt an unfamiliar warm wetness from her smooth skin against his finger.  
  
"What's wrong?" he questioned very concerned.  
  
"Nothing," she answered looking away from him, "it's nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"You're a bad liar," he muttered moving close to her. "It's Harry isn't it?"  
  
"Don't be silly," she mumbled. "What would Harry have to do with any of this. I can promise you that it's hormones and they've gotten the best of me."  
  
"If you say so," he said, "come on then, let's defend Harry."  
  
The meeting was more of a debate that Gwen had arranged in order to allow some of the students to speak their minds freely and openly without having the nagging feeling of remorse. The new mother from Ravenclaw that Harry had impregnated during sixth year was present with her son Aieden (pronounced Aiden). The two Hufflepuffs that were also pregnant with Harry's children were also present. Much to both Hermione and Ron's surprise Malfoy and a few other Slytherins made their presence known.  
  
"What makes Potter so special that we have to excuse his actions?" Malfoy drawled. "If I honestly caused a delicate situation I would be taking care of the one I made instead of going on to make three more delicate situations."  
  
"Three? I was only informed of two," Gwen said her voice full of questions. "Who's the third?"  
  
"Parkinson couldn't make it," Crabbe grumbled, "morning sickness or something like that got the best of her."  
  
Gwen sighed and shook her head. "I don't want to cause problems for Potter because God knows he has enough already. I talked to Professor Dumbledore this morning about him and he said that there is not much to do about him. However Madam Pomfrey proposed a potion to make him sterile for a period of five years, but we need a petition with one hundred and forty names signed to it in order for her to give it to him."  
  
"That's half of the bloody school," Seamus Finnigan shouted from the back of the room. "We'll never get that many people."  
  
"Pass it over I'll sign it!" Somebody mumbled from behind Hermione. She turned to see that Pansy Parkinson had joined. She didn't look up to her usual healthy form.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'I'm dying  
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
And screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost'  
  
Hermione felt one of her cuts had stopped bleeding and she reached down to pick up the razor on the ground. It slipped from her weak grasp and she swore silently as she was too weak to speak.  
  
'My God  
  
My Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God  
  
My Tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation'  
  
There were not many secrets that could be kept around Hogwarts and the plan to sterilize Harry was one of them. He decided to go after the first name signed to the petition when he found it: Gwendolyn Adrienne O' Fallon.  
  
Hermione and Gwen had been alone in the common room- apart from the few first years that were scattered around them playing exploding snap - working on a nasty essay for Snape.  
  
"What is the point of a fertility potion for a person who is already pregnant?" Gwen questioned reading over the essay.  
  
Neither of the girls noticed that Harry had been hovering over them until he slapped Gwen from her chair onto the floor. Shocked as to be struck so suddenly, Gwen scrambled to her feet holding her cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.  
  
"This!" Harry snarreled thrusting the parchment at her. "A petition for a sterilization potion!"  
  
Gwen's mouth curved into a large 'oh' and she took the parchment and examined it closely. As soon as she had done so Harry knocked her flat for a second time.  
  
This time Hermione jumped in afraid for what her once best friend was going to do to her new friend.  
  
"Harry stop it!" she demanded. "There is no need for this."  
  
Rage had obviously blocked Harry's ability to hear because he threw Hermione out of his way and went back for Gwen. He lifted her easily off the ground by her shirt and made a move to strike her in her stomach.  
  
"Cause me a miscarriage and I swear I will kill you," she hissed at him. He didn't listen and struck her in the abdomen.  
  
Hermione did not realize what Gwen had said. McGonagall arrived in company of one of the first years.  
  
"Stupefy!" she shouted directing her wand at Harry who froze dropping Gwen in the process. Gwen recoiled holding her stomach.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Lambert would you please take Miss O' Fallon to the hospital wing," McGonagall ordered.  
  
"Hermione and the first year picked Gwen up off the floor. She had fallen unconscious, most likely from pain. When they reached the hospital wing corridor they ran into Shannon Depp. She began her questions before they even go in the door.  
  
"What happened she asked.  
  
"Harry attacked her," Hermione mumbled. Madam Pomfrey bustled over.  
  
"I expected something like this to happen," she said pushing all three of the students out. Hermione began to feel ill.  
  
"If she loses the baby Draco will kill Harry," Shannon mumbled into her hands. The first year had decided to go to the library.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "She's pregnant?  
  
"You didn't know that?" Shannon questioned. "She's two in a half months along."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
'I want to die  
  
My God  
  
My tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God  
  
My tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation'  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly. Gwen hadn't lost her unborn child, but that did not stop Draco Malfoy from beating Harry with a bludgers bat. Malfoy faced a loss of one hundred fifty points for Slytherin, a month of detention and a day of suspension.  
  
Finally able to get a hold of the razor and keep hold on it, Hermione raked the blade over her left arm. That was the last cut she made before she passed out, dropping the bloodied razor to the floor.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Gwen and Ron climbed through the portrait hole laughing about something Shannon had been yelling at Peeves.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Ron asked. Gwen pulled her robes off. For a minute or so Ron stared at her stomach which had been a small rounded bulge beneath her tight shirt.  
  
"Just tell her how much you love her," she said.  
  
"Is that what you did with Malfoy?" Ron asked in a joking manor.  
  
"Actually it's what he did with me," she answered pulling a box from her robes pocket. "I'm going to go give these to Hermione."  
  
Ron smiled watching his newfound confidant descend up the spiral stairwell to the girls dorms. No sooner did he hear a door open did he hear Gwen screaming for him to get McGonagall.  
  
Not bothering to ask why, he ran from the common room to McGonagalls room down the hall. He burst through her door not bothering to knock.  
  
"Weasley!" she snapped looking up from her chair.  
  
"Professor! Gwen screamed," he wheezed. McGonagall did not need to hear anymore. She dashed out of her chambers to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Immediately she spotted what the problem was as soon as she entered the common room.  
  
Somehow with help from two second years, Gwen had drug Hermione's lifeless body down the stairs.  
  
McGonagall felt for a pulse before ordering a second year to fetch Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'My walls cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied  
  
Christ  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide.'  
  
Hermione Leigh Granger was not granted her way out. Nor would she ever want to attempt suicide again after what she had done to herself.  
  
Five days after being admitted into the short term mental ward of St. Mungo's she looked at her bandages and began to think.  
  
"A wound is only temporary, but a scar is for life," she said. The healer that was working with her looked at her oddly.  
  
"What was that dear?" she asked.  
  
"I said," Hermione said rather impatiently, " a wound is only temporary, but a scar is for life."  
  
Sighing the healer sat down on the edge of her bed and took Hermione's hands into her own.  
  
"You're still young," she said. "You have no true reason other than selfishness."  
  
Hermione sighed and nodded her head. It was selfish. That was all that drove her to attempt suicide. Still where she was at at this point in time (you may want to read that sentence aloud if you do not understand it) she felt comfortable. There were six other girls there with her that were in her situation. Her roommate Christina had not attempted suicide but had threatened to do so.  
  
Smiling the Healer pulled a letter out of her pocket.  
  
"This may brighten your day," she said handing it to Hermione. Without another word she went about her duties.  
  
Curious as to who would be writing her, she tore open the letter. First she looked and the signature and nearly choked on her own breath. The letter was from Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I hope you are feeling well and that your wounds are healing. Gwen and I are planning on taking a short trip to come see you very soon. I want to apologize in person for my rudeness.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy  
  
Smiling she folded the letter and put it on her nightstand.  
  
*~*~*Fin*~*~*  
  
So do you want me to continue? It's up to you the reviewer! VERY IMPORTANT! Every other story in this series is an Evanescence songbasis. There are 11 total songs on the album Fallen and there are 11 total songfics relating to the songs.  
  
More good news: This will continue! Watch for song fic #3 Lost and Found.  
  
October Potter- Snape. 


	2. Solitude

Title: Solitude  
  
Summary: Hermione creates a triangle of doom when she cheats on Harry with his best friend.  
  
Type: Drama/ Tragedy  
  
Caution: Murder/ Suicide  
  
Song basis/ artist: "Always" by Saliva  
  
Rating: PG-13 for murder and suicide  
  
Original Characters: None  
  
Reviews to continue: One Shot with appreciation of reviews.  
  
Warning: This fic is dialogue free  
  
Thank you to:  
  
PennyPacker: Not all of these song fics defile Harry.  
  
Niki: Thanks for the support. There's just one more review until I can officially continue.  
  
Blackwidow10: There are lots of Evanescence based fics in this series.  
  
Elvenangel3: Thanks for telling me what the song was! See you in Biology.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This tale is not for those who expect a happy ending. In true fact it is not at all for those who expect a happy beginning. This is the tale of a murder suicide of a once happy couple and the affairs never meant to happen.  
  
'I hear a voice say don't be so blind  
  
It's telling me all these things  
  
That you would probably hide'  
  
On the morning of the murder Harry turned over feeling a warm body on the other side of him. He opened his eyes to see his new bride half naked and sleeping next to him. Even after six weeks of marriage he still couldn't believe that he married Hermione.  
  
After all the official declaration of his loyalties he began to suspect that his bride was not completely faithful. Upon his return from the war against Voldemorts armies of Death Eaters he discovered that Hermione had given him a son.  
  
Communication was forbidden during the final battles. Their son had been born without Harry's knowledge. Somehow or another the lack of communication continued into their marriage.  
  
'Am I your one and only desire  
  
Am I the reason you breath  
  
Or am I the reason you cry  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always'  
  
Hermione insisted that the now eight month old Vittorio James was Harry's and that she had been more that faithful during the fourteen months of his absence. This time included the eight months of her pregnancy. There was no faith in his fiancée when he left and there was not much faith even after they were married.  
  
Naturally most of what she had fed to him upon his return was a lie. However don't get her wrong. Vittorio James Potter was Harry's legitimate son. However three months before he had returned she began an affair that would lead to her end.  
  
Now Hermione Granger was no fool and she didn't begin her affair as soon as Harry was drug into the war. To be honest until Vittorio was born there was nobody in Hermione's life. Not many believed that Harry would return from the war and told Hermione that she should move on. She didn't give up on the thought that maybe her love would return and she waited.  
  
Her pregnancy discovery was indeed amazing. She had already been twelve in a half weeks along meaning that she had eight in a half weeks alone already.  
  
Vittorio James Potter was born on the first of May. The labor was not an easy task at hand and Hermione endured the whole thing without a potion to end the pain.  
  
Ronald Weasley returned that day from war. He had gone to fight at the same time Harry did, but when he lost his arm during one of the battles the regiment of wizard soldiers did not see a use for him to continue.  
  
The two did not have a run in until the day after Vittorio's birth. At first sight, Hermione believed that she had hallucinated the six foot red headed man, but then he said hello and she was swept away in a gust of happiness that she had lacked since before Harry had left.  
  
She invited him over for tea the next day.  
  
Slowly over the visits Ron relived the war, he spared his old friend most of the gory details of the battlefield. When she asked him how he had lost his arm he told her about the Death Eaters and their love to hear people scream for death. Eventually you learn when the Cruciatus was administered several times you learned not to scream. It had been a Death Eaters way of getting off. Ron was captured by a myriad of Death Eaters. On the second day they put him under the torturous spell. Naturally he screamed, but he did not scream for death nor did he scream for mercy, only the Death Eaters present and Ron knew what he had screamed. It wasn't until after the second time that Ron understood you shouldn't scream. They would torture him near death and still he refused. His arm paid for their time as well as his freedom.  
  
When Hermione questioned whether or not he had seen Harry, Ron muttered that they had gotten into an argument just before reaching Voldemorts citadel and went their separate ways.  
  
The days grew hotter and conversations more and more deep. Middle July brought great news of Voledemort and his factions of Death Eaters downfall. The news brought forth great joy, but for Hermione and Ron it was only a bittersweet triumph. Harry was dead and his body was discovered among the casualties of the citadel.  
  
There was a long period of anger, mourning and suicide thoughts.  
  
Little did they know, the Boy Who Lived and the reason Voldemort had met his timely demise was still very alive.  
  
'I just can't live without you  
  
I loved you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
I breath you I taste you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I just can't take anymore  
  
This life of solitude  
  
I'm guessing I'm out the door  
  
And I'm done with you'  
  
There turned out to be a reason as to why Harry James Potter had been identified as a casualty to the last battle.  
  
When the Auror clean up crew arrived at the citadel to clear away the deceased witches and wizards they found a wizard resembling Harry with the identification tags reading Potter, Harry J. The body as well as the tags were thrown into the casualties pile.  
  
As most do, Hermione moved on in life, not knowing that her fiancé was still alive. She removed her engagement ring for the first time since their graduation. Upon her twenty first birthday she made her first appearance as a single woman.  
  
'Done with you  
  
Done with you  
  
Done with you  
  
Done with you'  
  
Ron was Hermione's first suitor as most of the men ran away when they found that Hermione had a son. Not many wanted much to do with the fact she had once been with the great Harry Potters "widowed" fiancée and the mother of his son.  
  
The couple spent much of their time with eachother. By October they were sleeping together. Nothing between them was at all awkward. There wasn't that much of a change in how they treated one another. Ron was still the same old fun loving idiot and Hermione was still the smart intellectual.  
  
An eerie wind decended upon the house of the Boy Who Lived as what appeared to be a ghost made way up the front stairs of his home.  
  
It had been early in the morning when he had finally made it back from being held by American Aurors who had found him and nursed him back to health.  
  
Unlike most who would barge into their home, Harry rang the bell and waited for an answer. Snow began to fall just as the door opened.  
  
Nobody would ever be able to repeat the miracle of what happened that cold November morning. Lucky for Ron and Hermione they had not been together that morning. Ron had to go into the Aurors office before dawn.  
  
Wedding plans went on immediately all the while Ron and Hermione kept up appearances. Harry even apologized to Ron for being stupid and asked him to be his best man.  
  
Little did he know and soon would he find out that his beautiful bride to be was not very faithful during the last months of the engagement.  
  
The only questioning was little Vittorio. Hermione raised her eyebrow and shook her head at Harry telling him that when he had left she had already been pregnant. Already unsure of the faith in his fiancée, Harry continued to help with the wedding plans.  
  
There were stories from other Aurors on the field. One of the stories had come from Seamus Finnigan. While Seamus had been away from his wife, Lavender, she had gone straight to booze, drugs and one night stands. Upon his return a year later he caught Lavender in bed with another man. Both were higher than kites and drunk off their asses. For once the Irish Gryffindor did not lose his temper, instead he went straight for the battlefields to unleash his fury on sixty two Death Eaters.  
  
That story had been passed to Harry the day he got to the battle field. He swore that if he had been Seamus, both Lavender and her lover would be found dead.  
  
The wedding arrived in January. Vows were said including the vow 'to have and to hold forsaking all others until by death you do part.'  
  
For a second time Hermione became pregnant. Vittorio would have a little brother or sister if October would ever come to pass again.  
  
'I feel like you don't want me around  
  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
  
I guess I'll see you around  
  
It's all been bottled up until now  
  
As I walk out your door all I can hear is the sound'  
  
There was a two week honeymoon in which Hermione and Harry spent together happily before they returned home. For a long while Harry noticed a change in Hermione whenever Ron was around.He questioned the man who had stood on his right while he and Hermione exchanged vows.  
  
Hermione eventually drove herself to spending every waking minute with Vittorio. Somehow her love for Harry could be said to be dead and her love for Ron was alive and extremely vibrant.  
  
'Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always'  
  
Ron was afraid of Harry and what all his friend was capable of after slaughtering the Dark Lord. He went to see Ginny about the illicit affair. A part of him wanted to end his relationship to Hermione while another part wanted to keep it alive.  
  
Ginny told him to let go, though she didn't know that he had been speaking of himself and Hermione.  
  
The chance he would ever end his love for Hermione would never happen. He met her for lunch one day in Diagon Alley in the beginning of February to end it all.  
  
Hermione did not look healthy that afternoon. She had told him that she suspected that she might have been pregnant, but she wasn't sure.  
  
'I just can't live without you  
  
I love you I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
I breathe you  
  
I taste you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I just can't take anymore  
  
This life of solitude  
  
I'm guessing I'm out the door  
  
And now I'm done with you'  
  
The bad news came for Hermione on February fifth. She was pregnant. What made the situation even worse was the fact she had no clue who had sired the child.  
  
Some how or another she managed a smile and told her husband.  
  
Harry was overjoyed to find that he would be a father for a second time. His thoughts of Hermiones faithfulness passed as he ran out to buy stuffed animals for the newest addition. He knew that he would be there for this baby.  
  
'I love you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
I breath you I taste you  
  
I can't live without you'  
  
Hermione scheduled a meeting with Ron who was making his living alone in a small apartment in Hogsmeade.  
  
The morning she was to meet Ron at his house she gathered Vittorio, left a note for Harry and took the Knight Bus to Hogsmead. It was cold that February morning and Vittoriio was already sick. She still did not want to leave her little one with his sleeping father.  
  
Ron welcomed the two into his apartment and served tea. Hermione laid out a blue blanket and laid Vittorio down for a mid-day nap.  
  
Tears streaked down Hermione face as she prepared to tell Ron of the pregnancy.  
  
'I left my head around your heart  
  
Why would you tear my world apart'  
  
Neither knew that Harry would drop by to tell his best friend that his wife was pregnant.  
  
Harry heard voices coming from Ron's apartment. One voice belonged to Hermione. He heard her tell Ron that she was having a baby. Ron seemed to get excited and that's when Harry heard Hermione say that she was not sure of who the father was.  
  
He felt the jealousy betray him. Hermione's uncertainty of the father of her unborn child angered him more that anything in the world.  
  
The jealousy drove him to the purchase of the pistol.  
  
'Always  
  
Always  
  
Always  
  
Always'  
  
Harry stowed the gun in his bedside table before Hermione got home later that day. He wouldn't understand the reason he wanted to kill his wife. There was no lover to speak of at the time of the purchase so there was nobody else to punish for her mistakes. After a few drinks he began to re- think the whole situation.  
  
The newlyweds went to bet that evening without a single word to eachother. There was nothing to say as there was the lack of evidence.  
  
Harry James Potter got up the next morning drowsy from the liquor he had the night before. Hermione slept on. Deciding that she should sleep for the baby's sake he left their bed feeling uneasy. He dressed and decided to take Vittorio to see Ginny.  
  
Ginny had not changed much as far as looks went, but her personality had changed a bit over the years. Part of this change was due to the fact she had married Goyle a year after she had graduated from Hogwarts. The story turned out to be that Goyle had always had a crush on her, but he knew how much Slytherins hated Gryffindors. If anything, the war is what drove them together.  
  
Goyle and Ginny had twins, one boy named Corbin and a girl named Artimis that were just a month older than Vittorio. The infants played with eachother and just as Harry prepared to leave Ginny offered to keep Vittorio overnight. Agreeing Harry apparated to his back yard.  
  
He went up to his room to change robes. Once he had finished he went downstairs to get a drink.  
  
The sounds of moaning sounded from the library when he passed by. He stopped to listen. On the other side Ron's voice was heard. For the second time Harry was maddened by his jealousy. He summoned the pistol with his wand.  
  
Nobody knew whether or not Harry was sane when he heard the moaning, but they say to never mess with a mans family.  
  
Hermione and Ron scrambled to cover their half naked bodies. Harry raised the gun and pulled the trigger. The first bullet hit Hermione in the shoulder. She fell to the couch bleeding heavily. Ron screamed that he would explain, but Harry couldn't hear him. His sanity was gone.  
  
The second shot rang you hitting Hermione in the head killing her instantly. Realizing there was nothing to do, Ron tried to run.  
  
Shots three and four both hit Ron in the head. He was dead as soon as the second bullet penetrated his temple. Ron collapsed on to of Hermione.  
  
Sanity returned and Harry fell to his knees realizing what he had done and wishing that he hadn't. His lungs felt as if they would collapse as he hyperventilated. The ministry would throw him in Azkaban for this.  
  
'I see the blood all over your hands  
  
Does it make you feel more like a man  
  
Was it all just apart of your plan  
  
The pistol shaking in my hands  
  
And all I hear is the sound'  
  
There was not much to do as far a choices. There were three options and none of them were good. Harry could either turn himself in for twenty to a double life sentence, run, or take the cowards way out. He decided and made out his will leaving Vittorio to Ginny and Goyle and forging Ron and Hermione's name to the paper. He sent the will with Hedwig.  
  
He prayed for forgivness. For a period of fifteen minutes he considered turning himself into the Aurors, but then he heard voices of people bellowing death to the murderer who killed his best friend, wife and unborn child.  
  
'I loved you I hate you I can't get around you I breathe you I taste you I can't live without you I just can't take anymore This life of solitude I'm guessing I'm out the door And now I'm done with you'  
  
Harry was alone in his home facing his decision with the two corpses of his wife and best friend on the couch. He looked over to see that Ron's eyes were open. The faint smell of copper reached Harry's nostrils and he retched onto the floor.  
  
He knew that after that day he would never see his son again.  
  
'I loved you I hate you I can't live without you'  
  
Harry summoned a full bottle of Firewhisky and began to consume the contents of the bottle. The brew tasted strange, It almost tasted as if someone had poisoned it. Not caring whether or not the brew was poisoned, he continued to guzzle the burning liquid.  
  
Maybe if he died and entered the afterlife he would be with his family and Sirius again. Perhaps Hermione would be faithful to him there and Ron would forgive him.  
  
'I loved you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't live without you'  
  
Then he remembered halfway into his drunken stupor that Hermione was pregnant.  
  
This case of murder was like no other. Some judges may look at it and charge Harry with double homicide and others would charge him with triple homicide.  
  
After all an embryo's heart begins to beat after twenty-five days after conception. That embryo could be considered a life despite the fact there was not a live birth.  
  
'I just can't take anymore  
  
This life of solitude  
  
I pick myself off the floor  
  
And now I'm done with you'  
  
Inside a drunken haze, Harry lifted the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger ending his pain as well as his life.  
  
Once Ginny received the will she had Aurors deployed to Harry's residence.  
  
Aurors removed three bodies from the house towards early evening. The ordered and autopsy for each of them.  
  
Potter, Hermione L. died officially on the fourteenth day of February at three twelve pm due to gun shot wounds fired at a distance of twelve feet. She was exactly six weeks pregnant.  
  
Weasley, Ronald V. died officially on the fourteenth day of February at three thirteen pm due to gun shot wounds fired at a distance of twelve point two feet. The child his lover had been expecting was not his.  
  
Potter, Harry J. died officially on the fourteenth day of February at four thirteen pm due to a direct gun shot to the head. The child that his wife carried..  
  
Was Not His.  
  
Draconis Lucius Malfoy came forward a year later with his own story to tell of his own illicit "one night stand" with Hermione the morning before she was married to Harry. He unintentionally impregnated her and left her just as quickly as he came.  
  
'Always Always Always'  
  
So ends this soap opera-esque tale of a doomed couple stuck in a triangle of passion. Nothing good came from the example of the Boy Who Lived Again and Again and his wanton wife.  
  
Their tragic tale was not passed onto Vittorio until he turned sixteen. Before he appeared to be a semi-normal happy teen. After the story was passed to him he remained the happy teen on the outside world, while on the inside he slowly drank himself to death before he too shot himself in the head after discovering his girlfriend had become pregnant with another man's baby.  
  
The moral of this tale is that history repeats itself. I hoped you enjoyed this dark tragedy. I will be releasing "Bring Me to Life" as soon as I get it written. Reviews for this story are much appreciated.  
  
October Potter-Snape 


End file.
